User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Lab Rats: Elite Force (Reboot Series)
NOTE: This post is fan-made until Disney decides to reboot the series. In Late 2017, Disney ordered the reboot of Lab Rats: Elite Force. The series is expected to premiere in 2018, with 21 episodes ordered for the first season. The premiere episode of the season is The Rise of Five, while the season finale is Downfall. EDIT: Wow, I did not expect to get this many comments on one post! 75 comments and counting! Keep sharing your ideas, guys! Synopsis Lab Rats: Elite Force is set in a bustling metropolis after Mighty Med Hospital is destroyed by a band of unknown super-villains. After Adam and Leo volunteer to oversee the students at Davenport’s Bionic Academy, Chase and Bree join forces with Kaz, Oliver and Skylar Storm to form a powerful elite force that combines bionic heroes and superheroes. Together, they vow to track down the villains and keep the world safe. However, the Elite Force will also have to deal with a new threat that may have connections to their pasts and threatens their legacy. Confirmed Plot Points *Brandon will first appear in So It Begins. He will then appear for the rest of the season, due to the secondary plot for Season 1 revolving around Zekiel. *Zekiel will first appear in The Rise of Five. He will be voiced by Michael Dorn. *Chase, Kaz, Bree, Skylar, Oliver, Donald, Roman and Riker will first appear in The Rise of Five. *Rodissiius will first appear in The List, while his final appearance will be in The Attack. *Douglas will first appear in Need for Speed. *Crossbow will first appear in The List. She is a human superhero who helped Skylar Storm adjust to the human world and helped her train her powers. *Fake Crossbow will first appear in Linchevatel. He will be voiced by Mick Wingert. Unlike the real Crossbow, this version of the character is a guy and dons a helmet and a different suit with an arrow gun on his back. *Oliver will get Skylar's powers back in Power Play. However, it won't be like the original Power Play when Chase gets her powers back. *''Downfall'' will lead into the Season 2 premiere, Enter Zekiel, with Zekiel being the main antagonist of the next season. **Additionally, Roman & Riker will be in the next season as well, but their roles will be unspecified. *There will be a hint of Zekiel's identity in Yami ga kuru (which means darkness comes). *Finn Lawton, a lab experiment, will be first mentioned in Checkmate. *Leo Dooley will first appear in Who Are You?. Episodes # The Rise of Five (Reboot Series) (101) - 2018 (Series Premiere) # Holding Out for a Hero (Reboot Series) (102) - 2018 # Power Play (Reboot Series) (103) - 2018 # The Superhero Code (106) - 2018 # Need for Speed (104) - 2018 # Game of Drones (???) - 2018 # So It Begins (Reboot Series) (105) - 2018 # The List (107) - 2018 # What We Leave Behind (109) - 2018 # Who Are You? (112) - 2018 # The Rock (114) - 2018 # Home Sweet Home (110-111) - 2018 # Sheep-Shifting (115) - 2018 # Checkmate (???) - 2018 # The Return of Mr. Terror (108) - 2018 # They Grow Up So Fast (113) - 2018 # The Attack (116) - 2018 # Linchevatel' (???) - TBA # Disbanded (???) - TBA # Yami ga kuru (???) - TBA # Downfall (???/???) - TBA (Season Finale) Cast Main Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (3+ episodes) * Booboo Stewart as Roman (3 episodes) * Ryan Potter as Riker (3 episodes) * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (3+ episodes) * Eric Steinberg as Rodissius (2 episodes) * Maile Flanagan as Perry (3+ episodes) * Brandon Frangipani as Himself (So It Begins to present) * TBA as Zekiel (The Rise of Five to present) ** Michael Dorn as Zekiel (voice; uncredited) (The Rise of Five to present) Guest Cast * Patrika Darbo as Mrs. Ramsey (Power Play) * Tristan DeVan as Kyle (The Superhero Code) * Johnathan McClain as Tony (Need for Speed) * Pepi Sonuga as Crossbow (The List) * Elisha Henig as AJ (The Rock) * Angeline Appel as Christina (Home Sweet Home) * Paris Berelc as Scarlett (Home Sweet Home) * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport (They Grow Up So Fast) * Camille Hyde as Naomi Davenport (They Grow Up So Fast) * Fivel Stewart as Reese (The Attack/''Downfall'') * TBA as Fake Crossbow (Linchevatel) **Mick Wingert as Fake Crossbow (voice; uncredited) (Linchevatel) * TBA as Finn Lawton (Mention Only) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Petition https://www.change.org/p/the-walt-disney-company-reboot-lab-rats-elite-force Critical Reception Unlike the previous season, this season of Lab Rats: Elite Force has received mostly positive reviews from critics and audiences. The Metacritic score for this season is an 82, indicating universal acclaim, while the Rotten Tomatoes score is 87%. Trivia TBA Category:Blog posts